Hear Me Out
by Sherri3555
Summary: "Hear me out Neville. The Slytherins, some need their education to get past in life. Some are too young and some weren't even involved with the Death Eaters. We can't just take them out of Hogwarts for good, it'll be unfair. I think we should . . ." she trailed off.


**Manage to write this early, thought I couldn't find the time today. Yay~!**

 **Charms: Prompt/Assignment: Write about someone who feels as if he or she just isn't being heard.**

 **Extra Prompt: forgiveness, lavender, morning, "You just don't understand, do you?"**

* * *

Luna looked out at the morning sun. It was a beautiful **morning** for what happened before.

Everyone was happy and sad at the same time, which Luna expected from the battle. Voldemort was gone, thank goodness, and all was at peace.

Lord Voldemort was gone.

They were going to celebrate today, each House (except for Slytherin, Merlin knows where they are now) hosting a party in the common rooms. She was invited to the Gryffindor party, which she gladly accepted.

Her **lavender** curtains started flowing from the breeze when she opened the window to let in the lovely morning light.

"Hmm, I wonder if the Nargles were here. I couldn't find my box of Chocolate Frogs," she muttered, staring blankly out the window. The morning sun use to make her day, giving her an energetic feeling. Now, she just felt tired and sorrow.

Sighing, she got dressed and was about to get her bag when she remembered that there wouldn't be any classes. It was strange now, like the battle changed everything.

Oh wait, it _did_.

* * *

"Hey Luna!" Neville shouted, waving his hand in the air, signalling for her to come over. Luna got up from the comfy Gryffindor couch and headed over to the table full of elegant food. He handed her a plate, smiling.

"I almost thought you were gonna leave. You seem down, is something the matter?" he asked, looking directly at her eyes. Before, Neville almost rarely gave eye contact so casually like that.

'You've changed a lot,' Luna thought, throwing a small smile. "Of course not, I was just thinking about the Nargles that might have stole my stuff this morning."

"You haven't changed, have you? That's good, cause I think you're awesome," Neville admited boldly before taking a piece of the chicken with his fork and eating it.

"I was just wondering something," Luna spoke quietly. "Do you know where the Slytherins are? I haven't seen them at all today, I'm a bit worried."

Neville frowned. "The snakes? Now that you mentioned it, I haven't seen them either. I'd assume that they're at their mansions and waiting for the court to request their testimony or send their parents to Azkaban. Damn right they deserve it for what they've done to everyone, especially my parents."

He had a sad look on his face for a split second, almost fast enough to easily miss. But Luna saw it and she immedietly felt guilt. Luna sighed and spoken silently so he couldn't hear, "You just don't understand, do you?"

"Mmh?"

"What I meant to say was, where are they in life? I think . . . I think we are gonna have to give them **forgiveness** -"

"What!?"

"Hear me out Neville. The Slytherins, some need their education to get past in life. Some are too young and some weren't even involved with the Death Eaters. We can't just take them out of Hogwarts for good, it'll be unfair. I think we should . . ." she trailed off.

How was this going to work? She couldn't be heard, not after the Battle. People would disapprove of the idea of being in school with the Slytherins, but they couldn't just ban them from Hogwarts either.

'What I need to do is get myself heard, maybe speak with Hermione or-'

Luna smiled, it was a blessing that she was in Ravenclaw. She excused herself before heading off to find a certain Golden Boy.

* * *

 **You know, the subject seemed a lot darker in my head. Oh well, at least I did the prompt correctly. I know Luna is kinda OOC, I don't know what I was thinking. I really need to reread the books again.**

 **How was that, Professor Sam? I think I could've done better, but I don't know.**

— **Sherri3555 (Sherri, Gryffindor)**


End file.
